1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pigment distribution system having improved dispersion characteristics, an ink composition for fabricating a color filter including the pigment distribution system, a color filter fabricated using the ink composition, and a method of encapsulating a pigment, and more particularly, to a pigment distribution system having improved dispersion characteristics for preventing agglomeration of particles of a pigment, an ink composition for fabricating a color filter including the pigment distribution system, a color filter fabricated using the ink composition, and a method of encapsulating a pigment for preventing agglomeration of particles of the pigment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of display devices, much research has recently been conducted to fabricate display devices using an inkjet printing method. For example, when a color filter of a liquid crystal display (LCD) is formed using an inkjet printing method, precise, reliable, and durable inkjet ink, head structures, systems, and measurement methods are required. One of the most important requirements for inkjet ink is that the inkjet ink should include a durable pigment capable of stably dispersing. To obtain good ink-jettability, a solvent having a high boiling point, such as dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate (DPMA), is used in a pigment distribution system of inkjet ink the viscosity of the inkjet ink is adjusted within a range of about 5 cp to about 25 cp and the surface tension of the inkjet ink is adjusted within a range of about 20 mN/m to about 30 mN/m. To obtain high printing quality, it is required to minimize degradation of the color purity of the inkjet ink caused from dispersants and additives.
When fabricating a pigment dispersed solution, a dispersant can be attached to particles of a pigment by physical or chemical adsorption. The attachment of the dispersant to the pigment particles by chemical adsorption is more physically and chemically stable than when using physical adsorption. However, in the case of chemical adsorption, an additional process such as a dialysis process or a centrifugation process is required to remove byproducts or remaining reactants.